As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems, such as desktop and notebook computers, have been provided with dual graphic processor units (GPU) mounted on the motherboard of the computer. Information handling systems have been so provided with two GPUs in order to process graphics data and render different portions of a scene to be displayed on a monitor coupled to the computer. In this regard, a first one of the two GPUs is used to process and render a first half of a given scene and the second one of the GPUs is used to simultaneously process and render the second and remaining half of the same given scene. The separately rendered two halves of the given scene are then assembled and displayed together on a monitor coupled to the information handling system.
Information handling systems have also been provided with two external graphics cards that each include a GPU that is connected to motherboard processing of the information handling system by a peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E) bus. A combination of parallel graphics rendering methodology with dual GPU configurations has been employed to eliminate bottlenecks associated with single GPU configurations and graphics rendering. Three types of parallel graphics rendering methodology are object division parallel graphics rendering, image division parallel graphics rendering, and time division parallel graphics rendering.